Melepasmu
by crystahime
Summary: "Jalan yang Karin lewati tidak akan pernah lurus. Masalah akan selalu datang menghampirinya, seiring berjalannya waktu. Sampai akhirnya ia harus terpukul begitu tahu bahwa kekasih dan sahabatnya di bunuh. Lantas, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" AU, one-shoot, abal. RnR please!


**S**eorang gadis terduduk lemas di samping dua mayat yang terbujur kaku.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap nanar sekitarnya; termasuk dua mayat tersebut, yang notabene adalah sahabat dan pacarnya. Gadis itu terus dan terus menangisi dua mayat yang berbeda gender.

"Kenapa aku harus _melepasmu _di saat aku sedang bersenang-senang? Apa dosaku Tuhan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang parau.

**.**

**.**

**Melepasmu**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**Warning: AU, OOC.**

**[Kazune K. x Karin H.]**

**–One-shoot–**

**.**

**.**

**G**adis itu bergeming. Arus angin dan matahari yang hampir tenggelam itu menjadi saksi bisu. Karin yang selalu ceria dan semangat itu telah hilang; di gantikan oleh sedih dan rapuh. Karin yang dulu telah hilang, karena telah kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya. Karin telah kehilangan semuanya, dan karena itu tak ada tujuannya untuk hidup.

Begitulah pikirnya.

Air yang asin itu turun satu persatu dari pelupuk matanya.

(Dan ia bersumpah detik itu juga bahwa ia tak akan berpindah hati.)

.

.

.

**M**iris memang.

Tapi inilah sebuah resiko yang ia harus tanggung; karena telah menetapkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _hacker_ di sebuah agen rahasia.

Salahnya.

Salahnya karena tidak dapat membujuk Kazune untuk tidak menerima tawaran pekerjaan saat itu. Kalau ia berhasil, pasti Kazune dan Himeka masih hidup sampai _sekarang_.

Kalau ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu...

Ia pasti akan memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu...

Pasti.

.

.

.

**B**erita tentang kematian Kujyo Kazune dan Kujyo Himeka cepat beredar di kalangan masyarakat. Bahkan, ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Karin lah yang membunuh Kazune dan Himeka. Karena saat itu sidik jari yang tertempel di tubuh korban adalah sidik jari Karin, bukan si pelaku. Karin hanya bisa diam ketika caci maki di lemparkan semua untuknya, dan tanpa ada yang tahu dia selalu menangis di kamarnya. Kini ia tak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi, hanya seorang bibi yang baik hati kepadanya yang selalu menyemangatinya.

"Ternyata, bicara kepada bulan itu tidak menyenangkan ya..." Karin menghela nafas panjang dan menitikkan air mata. "tidak ada yang bisa di ajak bicara... Tidak ada yang mau mendengar kenyataannya..." Ia berbalik dan berbaring di kasur miliknya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di antara guling dan bantalnya.

"Tak ada gunanya untuk hidup," desahnya pelan. Ia bahkan merasa kelebihan yang ia miliki telah hilang, meninggalkannya karena terpuruk dalam kesedihan.

Ah, benar juga!

Apa salahnya mencoba untuk di hormati orang sekitar?

"Aku harus mencoba!"

Seorang bibi yang sudah kelihatan tua melihat Karin dari pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ia tersenyum lembut begitu ia melihat Karin kembali bersemangat. "Kau anak yang hebat, Karin. Orang tuamu pasti bangga di sana," katanya sambil memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

"**E**h, eh, dia 'kan anak yang membunuh Kujyo_-san _dan Kujyo_-chan _'kan? Wah, kasihan ya dia. Di tuduh terus seperti itu,"

"Hah? Jangan mengatakan kasihan! Itu adalah hal yang patut di terima untuk seorang pembunuh!"

"Tapi, aku yakin dia tidak membunuh Kujyo_-san _dan Kujyo_-chan_, Akane!"

"Asal kau tahu, sidik jari yang terlihat di tubuh korban adalah sidik jarinya!"

"Tapi aku bisa melihat dari matanya kalau bukan dia yang membunuh mereka berdua!"

"Terserahmu lah, mau percaya atau tidak."

_'Atau jangan-jangan dia yang membunuh... ah, tidak mungkin!' _batin gadis itu berkecamuk.

.

.

.

**K**arin menggengam erat tangan pemuda yang di cintainya. Matanya berlinang air mata. Tangisnya pecah tak lama kemudian. Ia terlalu sedih untuk saat ini. Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu tak akan berada di sampingnya lagi. Air matanya yang berharga hanya untuk _dia _dan kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan, tangisnya selalu pecah setiap menit begitu selesai mengingat memori-memori yang di tinggalkan oleh Kazune.

"Terima kasih untuk memorinya, Kazune_-kun_. Aku tidak akan melupakannya," Begitu Karin beranjak dari sana, ia melihat bayangan Kazune tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Karin, terus berjuang ya. Jangan patah semangat gara-gara aku, kau pasti bisa kok. Nanti ketika kau sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasmu, kau harus janji ya akan mencariku suatu hari nanti." kata Kazune yang di susul hilangnya bayangan Kazune. Karin hanya bisa berlutut dan menitikkan air matanya, dan saat itu juga tangisnya pecah setiap saat.

.

.

.

"**K**azune_-chan_, kau membuatnya tambah menangis." lapor Himeka yang berwujud roh. Kazune hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Ngga tahu lah. Masa gitu aja nangis, dasar cengeng," ejek Kazune yang juga berwujud roh. Saat ini mereka mengamati Karin yang tengah menangis melalui kaca penghubung Seiei-Bumi. Himeka yang merasa Karin di ejek oleh Kazune mulai memunculkan empat siku-siku di kepalanya.

"Kazune_-chan_! Aku, Kujyo Himeka, tanpa memperhatikan kembali sifatku yang lemah lembut, akan menghinamu lebih dari itu!" Himeka mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia benci Kazune yang suka menghina gadis seenaknya! "saat ini dia sedang menangis karena kita, kenapa kau masih saja menghinanya?! Apa kau tidak memahami perasaannya?!"

"Aku, adalah seorang laki-laki. Aku tidak mungkin memahaminya! Asal kau tahu saja, kau sahabatnya, jadi kau yang paling mengerti!"

"Orang yang paling mengerti kondisi kita adalah seorang suami atau pacar. Yang kedua orang tua, dan yang ketiga adalah sahabat terdekat! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti?!"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku memang _selalu _kalah berdebat denganmu!" seru Kazune yang langsung beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Kau juga akan _selalu _bersifat dewasa walau terkadang kekanak-kanakan, Kazune_-chan_,"

.

.

.

**K**arin meminum tehnya sambil memandang langit dengan tatapan yang lembut. Ia kembali menerawang masa lalu-memori manisnya bersama Kazune. Ia menyeruput tehnya kemudian memejamkan mata di kursi santai yang ia beli beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kazune_-kun_, aku sudah merindukanmu. Padahal kau barusan seminggu pergi meninggalkanku. Ah, cinta itu punya satu kelebihan, kelebihannya kita akan sangat bahagia. Kalau kekurangannya..." Karin kembali menyeruput tehnya dan memandang langit yang penuh bintang. "kita akan sakit hati jika di tinggalkan. Bukan begitu?"

_Itu benar, Karin._

"Itu memang benar, kan, Kazune_-kun_?" Karin kembali menghela nafas dan beranjak dari sana-kemudian mendatangi toilet.

.

.

.

**P**antulan cahaya di kamar Karin membuat Karin sedikit berganti posisi. Hari ini, hari Minggu. Ia punya alasan untuk tidak bersekolah. Hari inilah yang di nanti-nantikan olehnya, karena hari ini ia boleh tidur sampai siang sudah berada di atas kepala. Dengan setengah sadar, Karin melirik jam yang tertempel di dindingnya.

Jam 10.00. Ah, tumben sekali ia sudah bangun sepagi ini. Biasanya jam sebelas ia bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Waktunya sarapan, Karin_-chan_. Jangan lupa untuk membereskan tempat tidurmu sebelum sarapan,"

"Oke, bi," Karin langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu membereskan tempat tidurnya yang sudah sangat berantakan itu. Ia pertama-tama melipat selimutnya, lalu menaruhnya di sudut ranjang dan membereskan kasurnya serta bantal guling kesayangannya.

"Yosh, selesai!" Untuk hari ini, sepertinya Karin akan melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

.

.

.

"APA?!" Karin berteriak. Ia berdiri sambil membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tengah duduk di ruang tamu bersama bibinya, dan menemukan seseorang yang hampir mirip dengan Kazune dan Himeka. Dan... mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah Kazune dan Himeka!

"Kami serius, Karin." Kazune mempertegas suaranya.

"Uh, bisa saja 'kan kalian _fans _fanatik mereka berdua, akhirnya ber-_cosplay _jadi mereka berdua? Gak lucu."

"Kami tidak mencoba melawak, Karin! Apa perlu kami kasih bukti?" Kazune menantang Karin. Karin yang masih merasa bahwa di depannya bukan Kazune mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," Karin duduk di sofa dengan santainya. "silahkan kasih bukti."

"Ini," Himeka menyodorkan sebuah kue lapis legit untuk Karin. Karin merasa aromanya sama seperti yang di buat Himeka. Sekarang, mungkin 30% Karin bisa mempercayai bahwa di depannya adalah Kazune dan Himeka.

Karin menyantap kue lapis legit itu, kemudian matanya berlinang air mata. "Ja-jadi, kau memang Himeka_-chan _sahabatku?" Himeka mengangguk mengiyakan dan tersenyum lembut. Dan saat itu juga, Karin berhambur ke pelukan Himeka.

"Aku merindukanmu." bisik Karin di tengah isak-isak tangisnya. Bibi itu tahu bahwa waktunya bersama gadis itu tak lama lagi, ia pun berdiri dan menyentuh pundak Karin.

"Pakai kalung ini ya, nak. Tugasku sudah selesai. Selamat tinggal," Bibi itu kemudian tersenyum lembut. Perlahan-lahan diri bibi itu hilang-di gantikan oleh sosok angin yang menerpa rambutnya.

.

.

.

**K**arin membuka buku _diary _milik Kazune dulu. Ia membaca setiap halamannya dan tersenyum. Dirinya banyak di ceritakan di sini. Katanya Karin adalah sosok gadis yang cerewet, ceroboh, namun itu yang membuat Kazune jatuh hati padanya. Karin hanya bisa mendekap erat buku itu dan diam dengan seribu bahasa.

Karin membuka halaman terakhir, di sana tertulis sehari sebelum Kazune meninggal karena di bunuh. Katanya;

**_Tokyo, 25 July 20xx._**

_Aku merasa aku akan mati nanti. Dan firasatku mengatakan bahwa aku akan mati di tangan orang yang kupercaya.  
_

_Entah itu Karin, Himeka, Kazusa, Nishikiori atau Kuga sekalipun._

_Aku tak akan memaafkan mereka._

_Oh ya, aku hanya ingin memberitahu satu pengetahuan yang kuketahui._

_Aku akan kembali ke Bumi seminggu setelah kematianku. _

_..._

Karin tersenyum. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban untuknya. Ia akan bersama lagi bersama mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**H**ari-hari yang di lewati Karin adalah hari yang sangat indah dan berwarna baginya. Walau caci maki masih di lontarkan untuknya, setidaknya ada Kazune dan Himeka yang menunggunya di rumah. Ia sangat senang begitu hidupnya kembali ke semula.

"_Tadaima_!" Karin berseru dengan suara lantang. Namun, tak ada jawaban. Biasanya ada suara _okaeri _dari Kazune atau Himeka. Namun untuk hari ini, tidak.

"Kazune_-kun_? Himeka-_chan_?" Karin menemukan sebuah surat yang di taruh Himeka di atas meja. Kemudian ia melihat isinya.

_**To: Hanazono Karin.  
From: Kujyo Kazune & Kujyo Himeka.**_

_Karin, kau pasti akan terkejut mendapati kami tidak ada. _

_Asal kau tahu saja, orang yang mati tidak akan hidup sampai mati lagi seperti sebelumnya. _

_Tugas kami di sini selesai, Karin._

_Maafkan aku dan Himeka karena meninggalkanmu secara tiba-tiba._

_Tapi, kau tahu? Hari-hari yang kita lewati selama sebulan ini sangat menyenangkan._

_Ini akan jadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan dan menyakitkan, kan?_

_Semoga kau terus bahagia setelah ini. _

_Kami akan terus melihatmu dari atas._

**_Dari orang yang bodoh untuk orang yang bodoh,  
_**

**_Kujyo Kazune & Kujyo Himeka._**

"Di saat seperti ini kau masih dapat mengejekku, Kazune_-kun_." ucap Karin dengan nada datar. Ia kemudian tersenyum penuh makna, "tapi inilah Kazune yang kukenal. Kalau begitu..." Karin mengambil pena di tasnya dan menggoreskan sesuatu di sana.

_**Rest in Peace Kujyo Kazune & Kujyo Himeka**  
_

_**I Love You.** _

**.**

**.**

**fin**

* * *

**A**uthor's **N**ote

TIDAAK! Iya, fic ini memang abal TwT, jangan pukul sayaa! Ampuun! Huhuhu... Saya minta maaf karena fanfic ini sangat abal dan gaje... Sekali lagi saya minta maaff!

**xoxo,**

**crystahime**


End file.
